Missing In Action?
by Shini-Yuy
Summary: What happens when Heero does not return from a Mission?? Yaoi - 1x2 3x4x5
1. Chapter 1:

Part 1:  
  
Duo stood at the window of the latest safehouse, twisting his braid in his hands and looking out into the night trying to see Wing flying towards the house.   
  
"C'mon Heero. You should have been back by now. This mission was easy compared to the others we've been on." He whispered to himself. Duo was used to staying up waiting for his partner on missions, but he hadn't had any sleep in 3 days since Heero had left. He often just fell asleep in front of the window.   
  
Quatre discovered the braided pilot of Deathscythe the next morning when he came downstairs to start breakfast for everyone. He walked into the front room and stopped when he saw Duo curled up in front of the window, his head leaning against the windowsill. Quatre sighed, knowing from this scene that Heero still hadn't returned from his mission, and that Duo would be sad again   
today. He hurried to get help with carrying Duo upstairs to his room so he wouldn't get sick. Quatre could just see Heero pulling a gun on himself, Trowa, and Wufei for not taking proper care of his koi.   
  
Trowa turned towards the door the instant Quatre shoved it open and ran through. "What is it little one?" he asked when he saw the look of concern on Quatre's face.   
  
"Duo fell asleep in front of the window last night." Quatre stated as he looked around for his other lover, but didn't see Wufei in the room.   
  
Trowa's eyes widened slightly, before he started from the room. "Get Wufei, he's in the study. Then contact the Scientists. Heero's mission was supposed to end yesterday and he was to return here last night. Something is definitely wrong if he hasn't returned." Trowa told Quatre as he strode down the hallway for the stairs.   
  
Quatre nodded then ran towards the study to get Wufei and explain the situation. With the two of them working together to contact the scientist's, they should be able get an answer to Heero's location within the hour. 


	2. Chapter 2:

Part 2:   
  
Trowa entered the front room and sighed softly when he spotted Duo curled up on the floor by the window. He quickly walked over and picked up the braided pilot of Deathscythe, cradling him in his arms like a baby. Duo stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes briefly to look at Trowa before letting out a sad sigh and falling back in to unconsciousness from exhaustion.   
  
Quatre walked quickly into the study and saw Wufei sitting in a chair by the window reading a book. Quatre knew that his Chinese lover was also keeping a watch out the window for any signs of Heero returning. Quatre found Wufei like this every time one of the others were out on missions. Wufei wouldn't venture far from the window until one of his comrades had returned safely.   
  
Wufei glanced up from his book when Quatre entered, and when he saw the concern on his blond lover's face he quickly got to his feet and walked over to him.   
"What's wrong Quatre?" he asked him in concern.   
  
"It's Duo, he fell asleep in front of the window last night while waiting for Heero to come back. Trowa said that Heero was supposed to be back from his mission last night and he hasn't returned yet, so he wants us to start contacting the scientists to find Heero. Trowa also said he'll join us in a few minutes after he puts Duo to bed." Quatre explained quickly as he started booting up his computer on the desk.   
  
Trowa carried Duo up to his and Heero's room and tucked the braided boy into bed. As he was straightening up, Duo grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving his side. Trowa sat down on the bed beside Duo before explaining."Quatre and Wufei are contacting the scientists for information on Heero. One of us will come and get you when we find out anything, you have my promise on that, Duo. For now rest, if we need to go and get Heero, you will need to be at your best." Trowa told him softly, smoothing Duo's bangs back from his face with his fingers.   
  
Duo nodded sleepily "Thanks Tro, tell Wu and Quat I said thanks for   
everything." He stated before sleep pulled him back under.   
  
"We'll find him, Duo, I promise." Trowa whispered before he stood up and   
walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.   
  
Trowa walked into the study in time to hear a round a curses from his small Arabian lover. He quirked an eyebrow as he met Wufei's gaze, both   
walking quickly over to stand behind Quatre.   
  
"Dr. J hasn't heard from Heero, but he does know that Heero was captured the first day of his mission." Quatre explained, frowning down at the computer screen.   
  
"The first day of his mission?!" Wufei exclaimed, "Why didn't he contact us so that we could get Heero out of Oz's hands before now?" he asked.   
  
"Because, Chang, unlike the rest of you, especially Maxwell, Heero is the Perfect Soldier and can get himself free without your help." Dr. J stated, ending the connection.   
  
Trowa, Wufei and Quatre all exchanged glances.   
"Do either of you know what Heero's mission was exactly?" Trowa asked his two lovers.   
  
Both Wufei and Quatre shook their heads.   
"Probably the only one that knows, other than J and Heero of course, is Duo." Wufei explained with a look of concern on his face.   
  
  
TBC....   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3:

Part 3:   
  
"Alright Wufei. You go wake Duo and see if he knows where Heero's mission was. Quatre and I will start looking through Oz databases to find where they are holding Heero and Wing." Trowa stated as he walked across the room to another computer terminal.   
  
Wufei shared a look with Quatre before nodding his head in the affirmative and walking out the door and down the hall to get Duo.   
  
"Trowa, what do you think they've done to Heero since he's been captured?" Quatre asked, almost afraid of the answer he was going to receive.   
  
"I don't know little one, but we WILL get Heero out of there." Trowa told him. Then softly to himself, "Hopefully before they can torture him or worse."   
  
~+~   
Wufei gently pushed open the door to Duo and Heero's room and observed the braided pilot sleeping peacefully.   
"Probably wore himself out worrying about Heero." Wufei thought to himself.   
  
Wufei walked over to Duo's side of the bed and quickly pinned his wrists to the bed, not wanting Duo to wake up swinging or worse pulling a weapon on him before he could tell him the news.   
  
Duo jerked awake the minute his wrists were pinned.   
"Hey! What's the big idea, Wufei!" Duo yelled, glaring at his captor.   
  
"Sorry Maxwell, I just didn't want to get punched, stabbed, or shot before I could ask you a question." Wufei told him as he released his wrists.   
  
"What's up Wu?" Duo asked him cautiously.   
  
"Duo, do you know what Heero's mission was, and more exactly, where it was?" Wufei asked him.   
  
"I don't know where Heero's mission was, but I do know that he was supposed to go to some factory, infiltrate get the data on experiments that the scientist of Oz are conducting and send that back to Dr. J. Heero wouldn't tell me where the factory was or what the experiments were." Duo explained.   
  
"I think you'd better come back to the study with me. Quatre and Trowa are trying to locate Heero. Dr. J informed us that he was captured on the first day of his mission." Wufei explained calmly, waiting for the explosion that he knew was coming from Duo.   
  
"WHAT! Why the hell didn't he let one of us know! I'm gonna kick that J's ass, and then I'm gonna turn him over to Lady Une so that she can have experiments done on his warped ass, and THEN Shinigami is gonna send his soul to hell to join his body!" Duo shouted as he jumped out of bed and stormed down the hall with Wufei following closely behind him.   
  
Quatre and Trowa looked up at each other, mentally wincing as they heard the string of curses coming down the hall towards them. "Guess Wufei told Duo about Dr. J." Quatre stated, bracing himself for when Duo slammed through the study door.   
  
Duo threw the study door open, and walked immediately to his computer and punched in a sequence code. "G! Answer DAMMIT! I know you are there and I know you have been in contact with J and know what's going on!" Duo shouted into the open line.   
  
"Hello Duo, I knew you'd be contacting me soon, and as to your accusations I do know what has happened, but I just found out this morning. Apparently J isn't happy with your relationship with his perfect solder so he sent Heero to destroy a factory where some unsavory experiments are being conducted. J knew he was sending Heero into a trap, but he figured if Heero survived the experiments then he wouldn't want to be anywhere near you again, so J would have his Perfect Solder back." G explained.   
  
"What kind of experiments,G,and why would Heero blame me for them?" Duo asked him.   
  
"Apparently the scientists of Oz use the person's memories against them in some twisted fashion. Heero may be able to fight the memories, but even he won't be able to hold out indefinitely against the drugs that they will use on him. I calculate you have exactly 2 days before Heero cracks under the pressure." G explained.   
  
"Where's the factory?" Duo asked quickly, trying to calculate how to get Heero out of there before anything happened to him.   
  
"The factory is about 100 miles south of your location,and I'll send what details I can to you following this conversation, but above all else, be careful Duo. I assume Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are with you, tell them to be careful also, if they have managed to turn Heero away from the four of you, well, you are going to have your hands full. It will take all of you to fight him, and if you find that he has turned and you can manage to restrain him, bring him to my lab and I'll see if I and the others, excluding J of course, can help him" G explained before ending the transmission.   
  
Duo sighed and looked up at the others.   
"You heard the man, anyone want to back out now?" Hell, he wanted to back out himself, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to fight Heero if it came down to it.   
  
"Duo, we are all going. We have the best chance at stopping Heero if we are all together. It's understood now, at all costs we try to save Heero. No killing unless it's absolutely necessary." Quatre stated.   
  
Duo nodded his head, "Ok then, we'd better get a plan together and soon, Heero's running out of time." 


End file.
